Rose Armstrong
"We are not evil! We are just ambitious!"- Rose says this when people say Slytherins are evil Personality Rose is a cold and rather unforgiving person to most people. She's nice enough to her friends, but downright evil to people she takes a certain dislike to. Basically, Rose is your average mean girl, but with a wand. Gryffindors...BEWARE!!! Rose is an absolute DEMON to Gryffindors, she insists that they all have seriously over inflated egos, just because their Gryffindors. Appearance She has waist length blonde hair with emerald green ends, green eyes, and very fair skin. She typically wears knee-high sneakers with her uniform. Relationships Family See bio above Other Info About Family: 2 of her cousins, Jim Robinson, and Casey Sanders are squibs so not many people in their family talk to them. Family Facts: Rose's mother was in Ravenclaw and her father was in Slytherin. Most of her family shuns their relatives being in Gryffindor. Friends Minerva Larkson: Ravenclaw Cassandra Redford: Hufflepuff Roxanne Smith: Slytherin Eleanor Moore: Slytherin Ravenna Reed: Ravenclaw Enemies EVERY GRYFFINDOR, Muggle Born Maiya, most hufflepuffs, and a couple of "annoying" Ravenclaws. Quotes "You little Gryffindork!!"- Rose to every Gryffindor "Whatever...Freak."- What she says to pretty much everybody "Ella! Raven! Hurry up!" "What's up, Muggle Born?"- To Maiya her enemy "Get dressed in the dark again, Ravenflaw?"- Once again to Maiya "Not a bad idea, Minerva. It just might work."-Plotting "Hey look, it's the Gryffindork!"- To Fiona, Maiya's friend "At least I have a mother, Half-Blood Scum."-To Fiona "Thanks, I pride myself on that."- Her common retort to Maiya "You're calling me ugly?! Looked in the mirror lately, Gryffindork?"-To Fiona "Well, you're stupider than I thought."-The closest thing to a compliment Rose has ever said "That's none of your business, twit." "Stupid Squib!"-To Squibs "Go back to your farm, MacDonald!"- To Carol MacDonald "At least I don't dress like a geek. And I doubt you could afford to buy any better, Muggle Born Scum!" To Maiya after she told her her clothes were torn and other stuff "I think you're needed, half past nowhere and nobody cares!"- Rose says this yo everyone she thinks is a loser...Which is pretty much everyone "Not as poor as you, Freckle Freak."- To Maiya "Ravenflaws...And Gryffindorks...They stink up the world." "Oh, look, it's Mudblood Maiya the longlost queen of Geeks." "Watch your step, Mudblood." "I'll suck it when you do, Bird-Brain!" "Tessa, I cannot believe those people! I mean come on, us, scum? As if! Right, Roxie"-Talking to her cronies in the Slytherin Common Room "Mudbloods, so arrogant. Clearly they don't know their places. Maybe I should put you in yours!"- To Maiya right before she gives her a bloody nose "You're so going to regret that, Nerd."- To Maiya when she threw mud in Rose's face at Hogsmead. "Fine. But, don't you DARE think that this makes us friends! Got it?"-Replying to Maiya during the war "That's Arm Weak."- After she twisted Carol's wrist ''Gallery'' '' Rose Armstrong.jpeg|Rose Armstrong's Basic Wear Minerva.jpg|Rose's friend/crony: Minerva Larkson Cassandra.jpg|Rose's friend/crony: Cassandra Redford Roxanne.jpg|Rose's friend/crony: Roxanne Smith Doll-Divine-Creation-wide.jpg|Rose's enemy, Maiya|link=Muggle Born Maiya Eleanor.jpg|Another one of Rose's cronies: Eleanora Moore '' Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Characters